The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device.
In general, a light emitting diode (LED), a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors due to the recombination of electrons and holes therein. A demand for such semiconductor light emitting devices has been continuously increasing, since they have various advantages such as a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, superior initial driving characteristics, and the like, as compared to filament-based light emitting devices. Accordingly, various attempts at improving characteristics of semiconductor light emitting devices have been made. In particular, a device structure capable of easily, externally emitting light generated in the light emitting device has been developed, and a method of efficiently manufacturing the same has also been developed.